


Cramp Attack

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Percy Jackson fics [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cramps, Crying, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Periods, Poor Nico, Soft Will Solace, Sparring, Trans Nico di Angelo, Trans!Nico, period fic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Nico and Percy are sparring when Nico has a sudden cramp attack. It's worse than most.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002993
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Cramp Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomxlegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/gifts).



> I really like Trans!Nico, so I wrote this. I actually really like how this turned out, but idk. For phantomxlegend because their Trans Nico fics are amazing, and I thought they might like this.  
> Edit: I proofread this the morning after and realized I made a mistake and had Nico use his powers when Annabeth forbid it. I've fixed it now, sorry for the error.

“Again? Really?” Annabeth sighed long-sufferingly. “All right, then.” Percy grinned triumphantly and gave Annabeth a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

Nico gagged, muttering “Ew, straight people.” Will laughed so hard he almost fell over and Annabeth snorted, while Percy narrowed his eyes, ready for the battle.

The sons of Hades and Poseidon faced off in the middle of the arena. Percy had a comfortable, relaxed stance while Nico wore a slightly forced-looking smirk on his face. Will brushed it off as just them having stayed up late together last night.

“You know the rules,” Annabeth said, sounding a bit bored. “No killing, no maiming. Minor cuts or jabs, etc, etc. No powers, _Percy_ , so an accidental summoning of a wave equals an instant win for Nico.” Percy huffed and sent her a mock-glare, and she pointed two of her fingers at her eyes then his in an ‘I’m watching you’ motion. “Okay… go!”

The clanging of swords soon filled the area, Annabeth refereeing for them and Will being her backup referee. They both knew that their boyfriends had both just wanted them there to show off for them, but neither of them really minded.

Nico slashed at Percy, creating a small cut on the latter’s arm. Annabeth rolled her eyes, muttering, “Sloppy,” and Will chuckled a bit. Nico let Percy recover for a moment; then the sparring recommenced.

Nico immediately knocked Percy back a few metres, but Percy just gritted his teeth and ran forward, using some fancy footwork manoeuvres to slide around Nico and jabbed at him, landing a hit on his leg. Nico yelped and slashed at Percy in a wide arc, driving him back another few steps. It seemed to require a bit more effort than usual to regain his energy, but again, Will chalked it up to minor sleep deprivation.

Nico and Percy battled for another six or seven minutes, pushing each other back with swipes of their swords. Annabeth criticized each boy’s moves, remarking on what they could have done better, while Will gasped several times whenever Percy got in a particularly good hit with his sword. Blades of Stygian iron and Celestial Bronze met a dozen, two dozen times. The fight was starting to get a bit repetitive, but Will was hanging off the edge of his seat rooting for Nico. Percy seemed to be making steady progress, wearing Nico down with a combination of dodging and hits or jabs. Nico gritted his teeth and shoved Percy a few feet away from him, but the other demigod recovered quickly.

Suddenly, Nico doubled over with a loud cry of pain. Percy, who had been advancing slowly, dropped his sword in shock and rushed to Nico’s side. Nico let go of his own sword and wrapped his arms around his stomach, falling to his knees and whimpering. Will, who had shot up in alarm at Nico’s initial noise, yelled “Nico!” and sprinted towards his boyfriend at top speed, closely followed by Annabeth.

Tears were slowly but steadily streaking their way down Nico’s face. The boy was breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut tight, clearly in a lot of pain. Percy tried to move Nico into a more comfortable position but Nico let out a half-shriek half-moan and the tears fell faster. Will made a shooing gesture at Percy and Annabeth and knelt by Nico, gently unwinding his arms and squeezing his hands. A quick once-over confirmed what Will thought: this sudden surge of pain wasn’t from any of the minor injuries Percy had inflicted on him.

“Nico?” Will said quietly. “Nico? Can you listen? What’s wrong, sunshine? Sunshine, Neeks, I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” Nico nodded and gulped, fighting back another almost overwhelming wave of tears.

“W-Will… a-ah, Will, it h-h-hurts…” Nico sobbed. Percy and Annabeth hung back, clearly concerned but keeping their distance. Will was sure Nico appreciated it; there weren’t many people that Nico would let see him vulnerable, but Will was lucky enough to be one of them.

“Nico, can you tell me what’s wrong? Then I can help you work it out.”

“It’s-it’s-” Nico bent so far down his hair was brushing the floor, choking back a worn-out scream and lowering it to a moan. “C-cramps, Will. Oh…” He trailed off into another groan.

“ _Oh_.” Everything suddenly made sense. Nico’s fatigue this morning, the gritting of his teeth, the sudden overwhelming wave of pain, his reluctance to tell anyone. Will kicked himself (mentally) for not seeing it sooner. “Oh, sunshine. Can I take you to your cabin?”

Nico nodded, narrowly avoiding banging his head on the ground, and Will pursed his lips in a straight line. On one hand, he had to get Nico to his cabin, but on the other, moving Nico would only cause him more pain. Will sighed and decided to try to move Nico with as little pain as possible. “Can I pick you up?”

Nico nodded again, miserable at the prospect of even more pain, but there was nothing he could do. He certainly couldn’t shadow-travel in this state.

Nico unfolded himself from his bent-over position and Will got to his feet and slid an arm under Nico’s legs. With his left arm under Nico’s back and his right arm hooked under Nico’s knees, he lifted Nico up.

Nico stiffened and let out a strangled sound, turning his face into Will’s chest to hide a fresh surge of tears. Will sucked in a breath and held Nico close to his body, spinning around to face the worried couple behind him. “He’ll be fine,” he said, a little unconvincingly perhaps, because Annabeth and Percy still looked very worried. “He just needs some rest.” Annabeth gestured her arm in a ‘go’ sort of gesture while Percy just nodded, still eyeing the boy curled in Will’s arms.

Will frowned and started to jog the short distance to Cabin 13. Nico screeched as Will jostled him and clutched at the older boy’s shirt, prompting him to abruptly stop and worriedly look at Nico.

“It’s fine,” the Italian whispered. “Just… walk?”

Will nodded and set off at as brisk of a pace as he could go without knocking Nico around too much. Nico was still breathing heavily and groaning, but soon he’d be back in his cabin.

After a couple of minutes (really, they were blessed that the arena was so close to the cabins, otherwise they might never have made it) they reached the door and Will awkwardly twisted the handle, managing not to drop Nico or bang him into the door. He kicked the door open further and carefully deposited Nico on his bed. Nico immediately curled up in a ball.

“Nico,” Will whispered, trying not to set off another cramp attack (as they’d so fondly called it). “I’m going to run and get some supplies from the infirmary. Be right back.”

Nico had barely moved his head before Will was racing off to procure pads, ample heating packs and hot water bottles, extra fluffy blankets, chocolate, pain medication, and anti-infection cream and some bandages for Nico’s regular wounds from sparring with Percy. Will ran back as fast as he could, dodging questions from his siblings and other campers, and slid into Nico’s cabin, shutting the door silently. He crept over to a near-unconscious Nico lying on the bed, gently squeezing his shoulder. “Nico, you have to change. And take your pain meds. Nico.” Nico groaned but slowly rolled over. He seemed to be feeling a bit better, although he was obviously still in great deals of pain. He sat up, pressing his lips together so as not to sob in pain, and took the offered pills and water from Will. He gulped them down and winced, bringing a hand to his stomach again.

“How long have you been wearing your binder?” Will asked sternly, suspecting that he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Um… a- a while?” Nico said weakly. “I don’t know, longer than I should have.”

Will sighed, but kissed Nico on the forehead and handed him some clothes, a pad and told him to go change out of his binder. Nico smiled softly and squeezed Will’s hand before departing to the adjoining bathroom to rid himself of his clothes.

Once he had emerged and the pain medication had kicked in a little bit, Will made Nico show him the various cuts and bruises he’d sustained in his fight with Percy, then patched him up with some antibacterial cream and bandages. Only once the bandages were all tied off and Nico was swamped in Will’s too-large hoodie did Will let himself relax, the stress from Nico’s worse than usual cramps worrying him.

“Hey,” Nico whispered to him. “It’s okay. The pain’s only mild now.” Will smiled at Nico’s attempt to lessen his worry over his boyfriend. “Can we cuddle now?”

Will nodded enthusiastically and Nico giggled, carefully flopping down on the bed and raising his arms. Will threw a blanket over him and handed him the hot water bottle, which Nico quickly shoved under his shirt, sighing contentedly.

“Gods, that’s good,” he murmured. “Mmm.”

Will snorted at his slightly overexaggerated reaction and laid down behind him, layering another blanket over the top of the two of them. Nico pressed his back against Will’s chest and they spooned for a while, Will feeding Nico bits of chocolate to regain his strength.

“Hey, Will?” Nico muttered, almost asleep.

“Yeah?” Will said back, in a similar state of near unconsciousness.

“I love you. Thanks.”

Will smiled into Nico’s hair, breathing in his scent. “Anytime, Death Boy. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop a comment, and have a lovely day, take care of yourself, and stay safe!  
> Goodnight :)


End file.
